


【DV】恶魔的淫梦  A Sweet Dream（PWP）

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988





	【DV】恶魔的淫梦  A Sweet Dream（PWP）

【DV】恶魔的淫梦 A Sweet Dream（PWP）

 

“所以，我们被困在你的梦里了？”

环抱双臂的维吉尔靠在墙边，声音中的寒意让但丁下意识的抖了抖，而坐在一边沙发上看书的黑发青年则露出玩味的笑容，指尖摩挲着书页并没开口。尴尬的气氛在只摆着一张Kingsize大床的房间里蔓延，最后，久经沙场的斯巴达之子，现役恶魔猎人但丁决定由自己来打破尴尬的局面，毕竟这可是他的梦。

“那么就让我们开始吧？亲爱的哥哥们？”

事情的起因还要追溯到一个月前，从魔界回来后但丁和维吉尔一起经营着事务所，某天一个自称梦之魔女的女人委托他们寻找一件魔武器，任务的过程概不复述，总之在圆满完成任务后，除了事先谈好的酬金，魔女还送给但丁一瓶奇怪的药水作为礼物。

【斯巴达的儿子，愿你有个好梦。】

觉察到药水里奇怪的魔力，但丁自然不会去喝这种来历不明的东西，于是随手把玻璃瓶扔在柜子上，直到一个月后的今天，他和维吉尔难得在家进行大扫除，这瓶被遗忘一个月之久的魔药被但丁不小心摔碎在地上，随即他和维吉尔被突然涌出的粉红烟雾笼罩失去了意识。

等到但丁恢复意识，发现自己和维吉尔被困在一间空荡荡却摆着Kingsize大床的房间里，他才敢确定这里确实是自己的梦。原因无他，但丁看向角落里安静看书的黑发青年，那个已经回归于维吉尔的人性部分，除了做梦，他想不出自家老哥和V同时存在的可能性。而他隐藏在心底的那个小小的梦想，还用说吗？Kingsize的床躺他们三个可是绰绰有余！

“但丁，如果我把你打到半死，能把你从梦里打醒吗。”维吉尔冷若冰霜的声音听不出一丝波动，认真到恐怖。

“嘿，嘿，这又不是我的错。好吧是我不小心碰掉瓶子的，但这又不是故意的。”但丁摊开手，努力摆出真挚的笑容，“看在我最近表现良好，没有弄坏屋子，也有认真完成委托的份上，一个梦而已，维吉尔。”

“And when thy heart began to beat,What dread hand and what dread feet?*”

旁观了半天两兄弟的斗嘴，一直存在感稀薄的青年终于放下手中的诗集。V拍拍并不存在的灰尘站起身，主动走向房间正中的kingsize大床。

“维吉尔，为何不对自己再坦率点呢？早点从这个梦里离开对我们都好。”如果另一个自己觉着害羞，那还是自己先来吧。反正对象是但丁，有什么可纠结的，无论是过去还是现在他和但丁胡搞的次数还少吗。

但丁吹了声口哨，看向主动脱去风衣露出布满纹身的上半身的黑发青年，他和V的接触只有寥寥数次，与维吉尔不同的纤细身体，完全属于人类的气息和一头黑色的发丝，让但丁在第一次见到V时完全没想到这个青年会是维吉尔人性的半身。之后的战斗中青年宛如吟游诗人般指挥着使魔战斗，更是与记忆中那个挥舞着阎魔刀的身影有天壤之别。但丁对V的印象是单薄的，直到后来尼禄告诉他V说过的那些话，他才惊觉自己错过了什么。好在这个梦给了他机会。

但丁看着主动拥吻过来的青年，给予了十分熟稔的回应。这个带着陌生感却又比维吉尔更坦率的青年，是自家老哥的人性部分，柔软而又坚韧的部分。

与半魔的他和维吉尔不同，V的身体属于人类，纤细，脆弱，但又有着人类特有的韧性。平时但丁和维吉尔的性爱总是急躁迫切的，经常直接插进去弄的满床是血，兴致来时还会玩些更过火的游戏，反正他们的体质就是那么方便。而V不同，但丁轻轻吻了下半垂着眼睑的青年的额头，他哥哥人性的这一半既年轻又脆弱，让他生出一种不敢太过用力的错觉，毕竟他亲眼见过V即将破碎的样子。

“哦，但丁，你是今天没吃饱饭吗？”V轻笑着推开但丁毛茸茸的脑袋，自然的伸展开手臂拥住但丁，一个维吉尔绝对不会给他的拥抱，“这不是你的春梦吗，那还等什么？”V俯下身，没有什么扭捏造作，直接解开了但丁的皮带，里面巨大的阴茎已经半勃，V用白皙的手指弹了弹那里，随后张开嘴将但丁整个含了进去。

“等等，V……”但丁呻吟了一声，手掌放在青年的黑发上，一时不知是该继续用力还是推开青年。V的嘴巴又湿又热，紧紧的裹着他的阴茎，灵巧的舌尖在头部缓慢戳刺，让但丁迅速的完全勃起，用巨大的性器撑开人类的嘴巴。维吉尔从来没给他做过这种事，当然但丁也没指望过他有洁癖的哥哥会主动给自己口。

“唔……舒服吗……”V含的十分艰难，半魔的阴茎粗长而又坚硬，直插入人类的深处，V一只手扶住但丁的阴茎，另一只手向下解开自己的皮带，将同样半勃的性器解放出来，同时将目光转向墙边的维吉尔，“你要这么看到结束吗？”

回应他的只有沉默，维吉尔的目光根本没看向床上的两人，他环抱双臂眉头紧蹙盯着墙角的样子让但丁和V都有点想笑。

不过但丁可不打算浪费时间，他轻轻一推，将黑发青年推倒在柔软的床铺中，随后利索的剥掉V仅剩的皮裤，“你可真瘦。”但丁试探性的将手指插入V体内，人类的身体似乎是第一次，紧的过分，仅仅一根手指就让V疼的皱起眉头。实在太紧了，得先进行润滑。随着但丁脑内的念头，空间中的魔力发生了细微的变化，但丁吹了一声口哨，视线移向床头，那里体贴的多出来一管草莓味润滑剂。不愧是梦，真是方便。

但丁将一整管润滑剂一口气挤在V的肚子上，手掌轻抚着青年瘦弱却依旧明显的腹肌，然后湿乎乎的手指继续下滑，撸动V已经完全挺立的阴茎。哼，比自己要小上不少。

“但丁……”V喘息着握住但丁的手，与他一起撸动自己，让但丁手指的薄茧擦过敏感的冠状沟，V的呻吟色情而又坦荡，与自家老哥平时压抑的闷哼完全不同，最后，V牵着但丁的手指来到身后紧紧合着的小洞，“来，打开我。”

“如你所愿。”但丁低下头舔吻着青年淡色的乳头，沾满草莓味润滑液的手指同时插入V的体内。紧致，柔软，又脆弱，这是属于人类的维吉尔。好在自家老哥的敏感点倒是没变，但丁轻车熟路的找到那个地方，带着枪茧的手指抵住那里以一种人类无法接受的频率震动抽插，成功的逼出青年一声高过一声的呻吟。很快，敏感的小洞被润滑液和自己分泌的粘液弄的又粘又滑，开始抽搐着张合，邀请更粗更大的什么东西进入自己。

“但，但丁……”V呻吟着在床铺间扭动，纤细白皙的手指下意识的撸动着自己，他与维吉尔共通的记忆中有过无数次做爱的记忆，但人类的身体确实是第一次被这么对待，让青年产生了记忆倒错的混乱。

但丁抽出手指，将硬了多时的阴茎一插到底，那里依旧很紧，却因为适当的润滑没有受伤。V在被深深捅入的时候，疼痛的弓起身子，紧致的内壁被摩擦，又被狠狠顶上最敏感的那点，疼痛和快感同时袭来，让他布满纹身的四肢不由自主的环上但丁的身体。青年下面的入口被半魔的阴茎弄得一塌糊涂，在但丁游刃有余的抽插中抽搐着，带来一波又一波的快感。

但丁保持着一定频率缓慢的刺激着青年的前列腺，他突然想到一个问题，“所以，用斯巴达之剑唤醒我时，你是真的想给我来一剑？”

“当然，谁让你总是运气更好的那个呢……嗯……就连失去理智的Urizen都没能杀死你……”V断断续续的喘息着，弓起劲瘦的腰肢，环住但丁腰部的脚踝习惯性的摩挲着弟弟的后腰，和维吉尔一模一样的小习惯，“我嫉妒你更被父母所爱，嫉妒你能留在人界，嫉妒你那强大的力量，但这不代表我不爱你，但丁，我唯一的弟弟，我一直……”

一只手猛地伸过来紧紧捂住青年的嘴巴，“够了。”维吉尔的脸上依旧没什么表情，但他发红的耳朵说明了一切，“V，你的话太多了。”

“拜托，老哥，这可是我的梦，让我在梦里听听你的真心告白都不行吗？”但丁猛得挺动腰部，让粗壮的阴茎狠狠顶在V的深处，逼出青年的一声闷哼，而他的眼睛则紧紧盯着面前依旧衣着完整的维吉尔，“承认深爱着我有这么难吗？要知道我可是爱你爱到能舍弃人界的一切。”

回应他的是维吉尔残暴的吻，和平时无二的凶残的吻，锋利的犬齿划开但丁的嘴唇，维吉尔撕咬着但丁的舌头，在血腥味中将更多的话堵回但丁肚子里。但丁一边与哥哥凶狠的接着吻，一边狠狠挺动着腰部，让硬的发疼的阴茎在V柔软湿热的体内鞭挞，那张湿软的小口紧紧收缩吸吮着他，双份的刺激让恶魔猎人一时无暇顾及其他。等但丁回过神时，才发现被紧紧捂住嘴巴的黑发青年已经瘫软在床铺里，生理性的眼泪盈满眼眶，青年平坦的腹部被自己的精液弄的一塌糊涂。

“喂，维吉尔，对人类的你好一点。”人类的身体实在脆弱，在半魔的他们面前仿佛精致的易碎品，但丁掰开自家哥哥还捂着V的手，将自己还未解放的阴茎温柔的抽出来，坏笑着说，“接下来该Round 2了。”

之后的事情回到了但丁最熟悉的节奏，他粗暴的扯开维吉尔的风衣，将黑色的紧身马甲扔在床下，随后是束缚修长双腿的皮裤。维吉尔比多年前瘦了很多，两人原本相差无几的体型在十多年后渐渐有了差别，但丁将头埋在维吉尔的腿间，双手撑开维吉尔细的不像话的大腿。他有没有说过，每次见到自家老哥摆出居合斩的架势时他都有来一发的冲动，那双细的不科学的长腿最适合的姿势就是环在自己腰上。

“看来你也不是毫无反应啊，老哥。”但丁吻了吻维吉尔完全勃起的性器，那里已经足够兴奋，顶端甚至分泌出晶莹的粘液。但丁伸出舌头，让舌尖从龟头划到敏感的冠状沟，沿着柱身搏动的经脉慢慢下滑，划过胀大的囊袋，最终来到那个已经一张一合分泌着液体的小洞。相比肉体青涩的V，他和维吉尔已经做过太多次，多到自家老哥的身体早就记住了一切。

“够了……你可以直接进来。”维吉尔用手臂紧紧挡住眼睛，即使不去看他也能想象到但丁那欠揍的笑容，下半身渴望着熟悉的快感，渴望着被双生的弟弟插入填满，这份乱伦的羞耻感让维吉尔不敢睁开眼睛。再加上旁边还有一个不停喘息着的V，这真是维吉尔生命中少有的窘迫时刻。

视觉的隔绝使维吉尔的身体更加敏感，他能感觉到但丁抓着他的脚踝把他分的更开，能感觉到但丁的舌头在肉洞内抽送，敏感的内壁紧紧绞住湿滑的舌头，发出咕噜咕噜的露骨声音。维吉尔紧紧咬住下唇，锋利的犬齿咬破了自己的嘴唇，即使这样他也不愿发出任何声音，直到另一双手抚上他的脸颊，带着轻笑的声音从头顶响起。

“维吉尔，睁开眼吧。你这样只会让但丁更得意的。”黑发青年似乎终于从被肏射的快感中回神，他半撑起身子，好笑的看向一旁的两人。

这时的但丁已经结束了前戏，他和维吉尔的性爱向来都很直接。恶魔猎人将自己的哥哥翻了个身，用胸膛贴上维吉尔消瘦的后背，同时借着姿势的变换，从背后猛地全捅了进去，让自己硬到爆炸的阴茎狠狠摩擦过敏感的小洞，成功的逼出维吉尔的一声闷哼。随后但丁仍像似不满足一般，在抽插间抬起上身，将怀里的维吉尔拉起，以一种更羞耻的姿势打开自家老哥修长的双腿，将两人联结的部位展示给床上的另一人看。

被撑得满满的肉洞紧紧裹着但丁的阴茎，而这根阴茎在不久前还插在眼前的黑发青年体内。这种羞耻感让维吉尔呼吸一窒，全身都泛起美丽的粉红色，喉咙深处被逼出带着哭腔的呻吟，“住手，但丁！”

“但是你的身体好像不这样想，亲爱的Vergil……”但丁气喘吁吁的亲了亲维吉尔颈项边的银色碎发，维吉尔夹的太紧了，如果自己不是半魔体质，但丁怀疑自己甚至会被夹断。他咬着牙让自己不直接射出来，将被夹的发疼的性器抽出到只留头部，同时把怀里的维吉尔抬起一些，又猛地松手，让怀中人借着重力直落在自己阴茎上，仿佛被穿刺的什么小动物，只能发出一阵阵的破碎呻吟。

V默默看着这两个长着相同面孔的半魔旁若无人的纠缠，他们的银发在接吻时缠绕在一起，看起来是那么完整。终于，黑发的青年撑起疲惫的身体，他跪在床铺的中央，双手捧起维吉尔被快感弄得一团糟的脸，用拇指擦去维吉尔嘴唇上残留的鲜红。

“你是那个完整的我，强大而又孤独的我，渴望着被爱与去爱的我，而此刻你已经得到了你想要的一切。”V的目光中带着说不出的意味，似乎是解脱，又似乎是羡慕，最后他笑着开口，“祝你幸福，Vergil。”

在维吉尔吃惊的目光中，V低下头，带着笑意吻上维吉尔的嘴唇。两人唇齿交融，黑色与白色的发丝纠缠在一起，淫秽又纯真，让还在维吉尔体内的但丁猛地又涨大了一圈。而后一阵耀眼的白光，V如泡沫般消失，化作细小的颗粒重新融入到维吉尔，融合让刚刚属于V的那份快感一股脑的涌进维吉尔体内，过激的快感如利剑一样穿刺着半魔，还在被但丁抽插的后穴无法自控的痉挛着，魔力翻涌间，蓝色的纹路开始浮上维吉尔的皮肤，甚至连半魔化的尾巴都跑了出来，狂乱的在半空中摆动着。

“但，但丁……”维吉尔呻吟着，哭喊着，紧紧绞住体内的阴茎，V的情绪与快感是如此清晰，猛烈的塞进他的身体里，让他再也无法憋住声音，“我……”

“我知道的，我在这里，我一直在这里。”但丁狠狠的咬上维吉尔的后颈，同源的魔力波动让他也陷入相似的狂乱，不由自主的开始魔人化，原本就巨大的阴茎进一步胀大，甚至开始长出坚硬的肉刺，在抽送间将脆弱的内壁刮出血痕。巨大的四只红色蝠翼缓慢张开，包裹住身下蓝色的恶魔。

两人相连的下身被粘液，鲜血搞的一塌糊涂，却又在伤口飞速愈合时带来更多的快感。维吉尔感觉自己被钉在了但丁的阴茎上，那根属于恶魔的肉棒胀大到了极限，随着但丁一下又一下狠戳他前列腺的动作，最终停留在他身体的最深处开始射精。维吉尔开始本能的挣扎，渴望向前爬离身后的恶魔，但他的后颈被咬着，乱甩的尾巴被但丁紧紧抓在手里，无处可逃也无处可去。最后，没顶的快感淹没了维吉尔，他早就在不知不觉间射了出来，量大的宛如失禁一般的精液将身下的床单全部浸湿。

在失去意识前，他仿佛听到但丁在说着什么。

“再也不要离开我了，Vergil……”

当但丁从梦中醒来时只觉着浑身舒畅又满足，除了内裤里湿漉漉的不适外一切都好到难以想象。维吉尔卷缩着躺在他身边还没醒来，黄昏时的事务所里安静异常，窗外淡金色的阳光透过玻璃洒在维吉尔的银发上，让但丁心底软的一塌糊涂，真是做了一场货真价实的美梦……于是但丁双手垫着后脑勺又躺回自家老哥身边睡了过去。

至于后来他被来吃晚饭的尼禄叫醒并被恼羞成怒的维吉尔用阎魔刀钉在墙上一星期，又是另外一回事了。

 

END

2019.3.21


End file.
